The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in positioning an anchor, which may be a suture anchor, relative to the apparatus and/or relative to body tissue.
A known apparatus for use in positioning a suture anchor relative to body tissue includes a tubular member in which a suture anchor and a pusher member are received. During assembly of the apparatus it is necessary to position the suture anchor and a suture relative to the tubular member. Difficulty may be encountered in positioning the suture relative to the tubular member. In addition, difficulty may be encountered in retaining the suture anchor in a desired position relative to the tubular member.
When the known suture anchor inserter apparatus is to be utilized to position a suture relative to body tissue, a surgeon may encounter difficulty in visualizing the position of the suture anchor relative to the body tissue. In addition, difficulty may be encountered in disengaging the suture anchor inserter apparatus from the suture once the suture anchor has been positioned relative to the body tissue. Known apparatus for use in positioning a suture anchor relative to body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,258,016; 5,354,298; 5,403,348; and 5,464,426.
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in positioning an anchor during assembly of the apparatus. The present invention also relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in positioning an anchor relative to body tissue.
The apparatus includes a tubular outer member and an inner member which is received in a passage in the tubular outer member.
A slot may extend between openings at opposite ends of the tubular outer member. During positioning of the anchor relative to body tissue, the slot facilitates visualization of the anchor by a surgeon. Stop surfaces may be provided in association with the inner and outer members to facilitate moving the anchor to a desired position relative to the inner and outer members during relative movement between the inner and outer members.
In addition, the apparatus may include a retainer which holds an anchor in a desired position relative to the apparatus during assembly of the apparatus and during positioning of the anchor relative to body tissue. The retainer is deflected under the influence of force applied against the retainer by the anchor to enable the retainer to grip the anchor and hold the anchor in the desired position.
The retainer may engage a recess in the anchor. The recess may be formed by a passage in the anchor. Alternatively, the recess may be formed in an outer side surface of the anchor.
During positioning of the anchor relative to body tissue, the tubular outer member may be utilized as a guide for a drill which forms an opening in the body tissue. After the opening has been formed in the body tissue, the drill is removed from the tubular outer member and the anchor is moved along the tubular outer member into the body tissue.